


Hold On

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dorian complaining, Emprise du Lion (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff, Protective Solas, Red Templars (Dragon Age), Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Elvira and her party head into Emprise Du Lion to clear out the Red Templars when something goes terribly wrong. [Gift for a dear friend. <3]





	Hold On

Elvira was not one so easily affected by the cold but the chill of the wind that touched her skin was unnatural. Emprise Du Lion was a frozen wasteland. Her teeth chattered as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and block out the icy wind that nipped at her. Her party was equally as miserable. Dorian was constantly complaining of how dreadful the South’s weather was. The Iron Bull was oddly unaffected by the cold but was wary of the Red Lyrium that surrounded them. Solas simply pulled his robes tighter to fend off the cold but she could see the redness of his cheeks.

She knew of the growing Red Templar threat. They needed to retake the area and clear the Quarry but she could barely feel her fingers. She knew they needed to set up camp and quickly. She was determined to clear out the first encampment that laid ahead of them. She turned to address her party. “I know we are all weary and freezing but we need to handle clearing out these Templars if we are to set up camp in the area.” Her tone was truly that of a leader’s. Their safety was her priority.

Dorian groaned. “The faster we handle this the better. I feel like I have icicles forming in my hair.” The Iron Bull let out a hearty laugh at his distress which only irritated the Tevinter further. “Not all of us have the luxury of being unaffected by this dreadful weather as you are, you big oaf.” He bristled at the Qunari. The more flustered Dorian became the harder Bull laughed.

Solas furrowed his brow. He was clearly frustrated. “We need to focus on the task at hand. The quicker we clear the encampment…The quicker we can set up camp and regain our strength.” His icy glare was trained on the pair before him. Elvira couldn’t agree more. “Alright. Ready yourselves. The Templars are just up ahead.” She unstrapped her staff from her back and conjured her mana to her fingertips. It wasn’t going to be an easy fight.

The party quietly moved towards the enemy’s camp. Elvira held up her hand. “I have to see how many there are. Stay here.” She climbed up on a nearby rock formation to peer in at the camp below. Her silver eyes widened at the number of them. They could easily be overcome if they didn’t have a sound strategy. She climbed down the boulder slowly to keep from drawing any attention. She rejoined the party. “There is a pretty good number of them ahead. Bull, I want you to focus on the warriors. Dorian and Solas, I want you to focus on the archers. And I will on the shadow.” They nodded their heads in agreement before they moved in.

It didn’t take the Templars long to spot them. “The Inquisition! Kill them! We can’t let them take the Lion back!” The red lieutenant bellowed as they charged forward. Chaos broke out in just mere moments. Bull charged forward with his axe held high as he intercepted the lieutenant as their weapons clashed. Dorian casted his fire glyphs and raised the fallen to assist with the fight. Solas struck two archers down with his Veilstrike before pulling them within his Static Cage. 

The shadow danced and dodged between her lightning attacks as it charged at Elvira. She launched a Stonefist at its marred face, knocking it back. A loud screech cut throw the air as it disappeared from sight. Her azure eyes searched for it, assessing where it would appear. She felt a brush of air move past her. She casted Winter’s Grasp to freeze it but she miscalculated. It reappeared behind her with a snarl. Before she had the chance to Fade-Step, its Red Lyrium blade plunged through her side.

An agonizing scream tore from her throat as she fell to her knees, pressing a hand to her side to try and assess the damage but the Shadow loomed over her. It swung once more. She closed her silver eyes tightly, awaiting the final blow. Another Stonefist launched through the air and connected with its face with a sickening crack. “Vhenan!!!!” She turned to see Solas rushing towards her before she collapsed, succumbing to the darkness.

“The Inquisitor is down!” Dorian yelled as he finished off the last of the archers. Bull turned to see Elvira had fallen, her blood staining the snow beneath her. He let out a scream of rage as he cut down the remaining warriors. The fight was finally over. Solas was frantic, trying to heal the deep gash in Elvira’s side. “Hang on, vhenan.” He whispered to her as he poured what was left of his mana into her wound. His icy eyes looked at the pair behind. “Make camp. We need to dress the wound. To get her out of this cold. Quickly.” His voice cracked slightly from the panic. He couldn’t lose her. He will not lose her. 

Dorian and The Iron Bull made quick work of getting the tents up. Solas lifted Elvira into his arms, cradling her against his chest. When he reached the nearest tent, Dorian spoke softly. “Will she be alright?” Solas glanced down at Elvira’s face where it looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. “I hope so.” With that, he entered the tent.

He laid Elvira down upon the bedroll. He removed her armor so he could dress her wound. She had lost quite a bit of blood. He wrapped the gauze around her. He knew there would be a scar but a scar would be the least of his worries if she didn’t awaken. He caressed her pale cheek with his slender fingers before gently pushing a blonde lock behind her bladed ear. “Wake up, vhenan…I can’t lose you…Not now.” His voice was filled with such melancholy.

She didn’t respond to neither his touch or his words. He let out a shaky sigh. He pressed his fingers against her neck, feeling for a pulse. It was still faint but she was still alive. All he could do now was wait. He took vigil next to her bedroll, taking her hand within his own. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could find her within the Fade, but before he could even drift into his slumber…he felt her fingers slowly intertwine with his own. 

His cobalt eyes snapped open. His eyes falling upon her slender form. Elvira’s eyes fluttered open. She peered up at Solas, a soft smile graced her lips. “Hey…” She uttered weakly. Solas could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears. She was going to be alright. A soft sigh of relief escaped his lips. “Greetings vhenan. You’re going to be alright.” He lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

“Did we win?” She asked softly. He chuckled as he leaned down, his lips inches from her own. “Yes, ma lath. We did.” Their lips met. Elvira moved to sit up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Solas pulled her within his lap gently, being careful with her injury. He nearly lost her. So he never wanted to let go. Their lips slowly parted. Solas rested his forehead against her own. “Ar lath ma. I almost lost you. It will never happen again.” Her arms tightened around him. “Ar lath ma, Solas. You won’t lose me. I’m still here.” 

Their moment was interrupted when Bull and Dorian entered the tent. “Good to see you alive and well, boss.” Dorian pressed a hand to his chest. “You scared me. Don’t ever do that again. Or I will have to raise you from the dead and give you a piece of my mind.” A soft laughter escaped her lips. “Duly noted, Dorian.” She was lucky to have friends like them and Solas by her side. She would not fail them.


End file.
